Board and Map Games
1861 Hoke's Run A FREE introduction to the American Civil War Series in 3D. This battle is the prelude to First Manassas, a fictional conflict that nearly happened. Enjoy yourself and learn the rules for the following games that will take you through the American Civil War from start to end.The game comes with a printable game board that can be constructed 3 dimensionally for an impressive realistic feel. Counters, rules and all playing aids accompany the game including a set of tile dice for those of you without any cube dice. 1862 Beaver Creek Dam Beaver Dam Creek is the thirteenth battle in the series and is the third in our Peninsula Campaign set of 1862. The Confederates are attacking the Union forces on the north side of the Chicahominy River in a hope that they can defeat this much smaller force. The game comes with a printable game board that can be constructed 3 dimensionally for an impressive realistic feel. Counters, rules and all playing aids accompany the game including a set of tile dice for those of you without any cube dice. 1862 Front Royal The sixth in the series of American Civil War battles in 3D. It is the 23rd May 1862 and the Confederates under "Stonewall" Jackson have just attacked the Union. The game comes with a printable game board that can be constructed 3 dimensionally for an impressive realistic feel. Counters, rules and all playing aids accompany the game including a set of tile dice for those of you without any cube dice. Ancient Empires Ancient Empires is a free strategy boardgame of empire building. Check it out. Armies At Lutzen A Yahoo Group (Dubious Designs) where there is a complete Thirty Year's War battle card game available for download (and other projects in the making). Battle of Honey Springs Honey Springs is an LPD Games "mini-game", modelling the largest Civil War battle in the Indian Nations. Boardgames.pagina.nl More than 300 links to boardgames all over the world. Boardgames.start4all.com More than 300 links to boardgames sites all over the world. (English portal) Conflict Simulations Antwerp The oldest wargaming club in Antwerp (Belgium). Cosmic Encounter - Unofficial Site A site dedicated to the boardgame Cosmic Encounter. Extra rules and cards. Fleet Games - Strategy Board Games Fleet Games offers board games for the whole family. Board Game based on Star Trek and Star Wars. La Bataille d'Halle Part of the Recession series this is a full download boardgame. The contest between the French and the Prussians in the 1806 Campaign. La Bataille de Mockern The game covers the battle between the French under Marshal Marmont and the Russians and Prussians under General Yorck on October 16, 1813 and is considered part of the greater Battle of Nations which ended French rule in Germany during the Napoleonic period. La Bataille de Raszyn Part of the Recession series this is a full download boardgame. Explores Major Battle of Polish-Austrian War of 1809. Papergames Some print and play wargames about (6) plus some other varieties cheesy but FREE! Project Utopia Rules and cards for playing a strategy game set in the fictional world of Utopia. Everything that you need to get started is available! The main factions are: Agents, Bounty Hunters, Creed, Gangs, Hackers, Utopia Police Department and Rebels. Richthofen's War Devoted to the old AH wargame Richthofen's War, other WW I airwar games and Great War aviation history, fiction, art and models. Roly's French Army Take a look at pictures of my ~18th century French army. There are also some flags you can use, background information on various units, and lots of links to associated sites that I have found useful. SEEKRIEG Naval Warfare 1880-1945 - Official Site This site is maintained by the authors of SEEKRIEG and is intended as a resource for those of us who, in this life, have never had the opportunity to shout "open fire" from the bridge of a warship as it plunges through a wind-whipped sea to engage the enemy. Downloadable PDF version of SEEKRIEG 4 available. South London Warlords Other than running the show Salute, the Warlords have been writing rules and stuff and putting them on our website. Take a visit, if you'd like Tabletop Empires Tabletop Empires is the Australian provider of Warhammer and fantasy game supplies. With the 6th edition available for all Warhammer enthusiasts.The Games Cabinet Translation of foreign board games rules. Articles on commercial board game rules and amendments. Category:Links